Give me a break! POV from ::A world beyond me::
by WBMKitKat
Summary: THERE IS A BONUS CHAPTER AT THE END BECAUSE ITS MY BIRTHDAY. It's a POV story from ::A World Beyond Me::
1. In The Beginning

Give me a break! POV from ::A world beyond me::

Okay this is my first time doing this so don't get all high and mighty just because you can write a better story than. Yah, for you people who do that, SHUT UP the truth hurts a lot for me!! Anyways I'm the creator of Kit Kat the Cat, no one else. None of the Sega characters (I wish), not Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn, or Serena. Since Nokame and C-4 did this kind of story, might as well join the rest.

~On with the story~

"Let me see, junk, junk, junk, Nintendo, junk, junk, junk.... um "important school notice", delete, junk, junk. Hello. What's this?" I said.

WAIT. I guess I should introduce myself. The nickname is Kit Kat, you people got that I'm so used to signing in on Neopets as 1kit_kat so it's really meant to be just Kit Kat. My friends gave me that name because of the clothing I was wearing one day when they read some jokes on-line. So now my name is Kit Kat. I'm in my home right now and I was checking my e-mail, when I came across this one e-mail that made me a bit curious. A friend usually sends me stuff that I may want to check into. It said on the subject line "The newest and coolest Sonic RPG". 

"Cool. I love playing Sonic. So what do I do?", I said as I opened it up.

A site was placed in the message saying that I need to create my own character, name it, and give some background to it.

"Okay that's easy enough. Well might as well go with a red and white cat named Kit Kat." I smiled as I continued my description.

When I finished I thinking what character I was going to be, I clicked on the site. When I got there, something weird happened. At first, I thought it might be the site since this was my first time being here, but then my whole screen began to glow.

"What the...." before I was even finished what I was going to say, I was sucked into my computer.

"OH CRAP!! I don't think that's suppose to happen" I screamed as I fell. At least I think I'm falling.

Things began to clear up when I realized where I was at. Blue sky, couple of clouds, some birds flying above my head, and the GROUND WAY TOO FAR DOWN TO SEE.

"BAD DAY, BAD DAY, BAD DAY!!!!" I screamed as a fell.

Meanwhile at ground level.

"Ah. Finally, I can relieve myself in private. Stupid Chao Walker doesn't have a bathroom in there." said a little Chao.

"Eh?! What's that falling from the sky."

CRASH

"ARGH!! Can't a Chao get any privacy around here!!" yelled the Chao who is now flying away because of the impact near him.

"Okay that really hurt." I said. Surprisingly I should be dead right now. Maybe this is a dream. Wait a sec!! You can't get hurt in a dream. I quickly look at myself. Red and white fur, blue jeans, white shoes, white cap, pointy ears.... HEY, I'm Kit Kat. I mean Kit Kat is me. Wait the first one sounded better. 

"Awesome! I'm a cat, I'm a cat, I'm a kitty, kitty, cat. I'm a cat, I'm a cat.... I'm REALLY hungry!!" I said realise I didn't have any supper yet.

I thought about what am I going to do but then realized that I should have a yo-yo, frying pan and some cooking utensils. 

Hey, don't make fun of me. A guy should know how to cook. Don't come crying to me if you can't cook and you're starving to death. Anyways, my character is a martial artist whose weapons are the yo-yo and the frying pan.

I found my frying pan in one of my pockets, its kinda weird I also found some food in there too. I didn't add anything like that there before. 

"Ah well, can't complain."

I quickly cooked and ate my fill and decided to actually look around. As I turned, I found the Chao Walker!! I realized that the chao that got blown away from the impact must be the owner.

"He won't miss it. And if he does come back I'll just be borrowing it." I said as I enter the walker.

"Hey this thing is easy to control. Now what does this button do?"

Pushing a button, the C.W.(stands for Chao Walker) began to charge up. All of the sudden it fired a whole bunch of shots.

"Opps. I'll leave that button for later on." I looked at the screen and saw that ammo is all out and it needs to be refilled.

"Uh-oh. Maybe there is an emergency supply around." I looked and couldn't find any.

"Ah well, improvise is what I say." Opening up the place for the ammo I dumped a whole bunch of my cooking utensils.

"Now where am I actually. Hey this is the level where Tails and Eggman get to the pyramid. But why are the G.U.N. robots still around." 

I guess they haven't been here yet. Cool, maybe I'll meet Sonic and Co. I quickly turned around and started for the city in the Chao Walker.

Meanwhile somewhere else....

"That must of been that dark Chao. How I hate him." said the chao brushing off the dirt. "Wait till I get my hands around his neck. Hey. What's that sound?" Looking back he saw hundreds of missiles and bullets coming at him.

"AHHHHH!!!!"

*~* CLIFF HANGER *~*

So what do you think you people, please review.


	2. Lock & Loaded With Friends

I'm the creator of Kit Kat the Cat, no one else. None of the Sega characters (I wish), not Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn, or Serena. Since Nokame and C-4 did this kind of story, might as well join the rest. Also Rahn has done a POV too so please check his out and see how he got in on this adventure. Ztarlight I hope you will also do one too. NOW ON WITH THE STORY

****

POV ::A world beyond me:: "

"Lock & Load With New Found Friends

Okay quick recap on what's happened. I check e-mail. Open and read message. Click on site in message. Sucked into computer and turn into my own character named Kit Kat. I'm now heading towards the city.

"YOU ARE MINE!!!"

"What?!", I said.

Shots were fired around me as I entered the city. I turned and looked up. The Dark Chao Walker was standing on top of a building and launching an attack.

"You seemed surprise Chappy. I always knew that I was the better fighter, this will be your fight.", the Dark chao yelled in triumph.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb! Now bring on the chaos."

He jumped down and started to fire again. I dodge around the corner and I started to run. People are still around and I don't want them in this fight. I played this game and knew that there should be an empty section of the city. Shots continue to bombard all around cars blown up, building damage. I hope I don't get grounded for this. I quickly turned to my right and jumped off the building sides. We both started jumping side to side firing shots at each other.

"Are you mocking me, Chappy? What's with all of this ridiculous artillery? I know my rival better than that!" The high-pitched voice of the Dark Chao snapped over an intercom. 

A few forks and knives penetrated his Dark Chao Walker though. Some of them were deflected off his Walker. Then he leaped high into the air and fired several homing missiles at me. I jumped as well and shot them all down.

The Dark Chao Walker crashed down on the street, as did the Chao Walker afterwards.

"First of all, I ran out of those homing missiles so I decided to use the next best thing! Second, I am NOT Chappy! I can't tell you my real name but for the time being I will be known as KIT KAT!" I yelled back. 

All of the sudden the ship had enough power to shoot the 'Zap Lazer'. That shot ended that battle. The Dark Chao Walker. Dust covered the fighter. 

"Holy cow what a rush!" I realized what I just went through.

I slumped back into my chair and three people caught my eye. Actually it's really a tail-less vixen, an echinda, and a turtle. 

"Hey maybe they know where Sonic went.", I quickly said with enthusiasm.

"Now where is that open button?"

*Siren*[Ejection seat in 5 seconds]

[4, 3,]

"EPP!"

  
I franticly search the cancel button. Finding it I quickly pressed it and the glass window began to open. We a sigh of relief, I jumped down from the Walker and walked towards the group.

"Hello!" I greeted perkily way.

The white vixen took a step forward.

"Let me guess...You were merrily surfing the Internet and got sucked into your computer as a result of entering a forum "The newest and coolest Sonic RPG" AND turned into a STH fan character you created in your mind? Well let us introduce ourselves. My name's Kim but under these circumstances you can call me Bell. Formerly known as KawaiiKaren from ff.net. Also, C-4 here is an author on ff.net who's pen name is, well, C-4! Also, you can't forget our turtle friend, John Ziadi! But at the moment his name is Nokameko! But we prefer to call him Nokame, since he insisted on us calling him that. So, after overhearing your battle with that little chao, your name is Kit_Kat?" she said.

Dude, what did she smoke?! I want some of that!! I thought. She is kinda cute though. Wait did I just thought that? I don't even know her. Why me? Will I always be doomed to be lonely? Ah well, it is better to love than never love at all. I gave a smirk and told her that she was a fast talker.

"Say where did you fall over when you first entered this Sega Sonic STH world?" Nokame asked urgently.

"Oh well, I fell in the desert area place. You know where all those ruins are over the quick sand? The place where both Eggman and Tails had to go through to get to the Pyramid base?" I asked.

"Well I just came from there!" I told them. 

All of a sudden a pair of arms went around my neck as Bell gave me a hug. I blushed. I really like her now.

"Hey, hey! What's with the hug?" He asked me.

"You see this?" Nokame asked holding up the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"Hey! What's that doing here?" I asked grabbing the emerald myself. 

"Well it's the real thing. And Sonic doesn't have it!" Bell said.

"And he's a goner if we don't get it to him in time! He needs it to Chaos Control himself out of there!" C-4 explained.

"So that's why you hugged me once you knew that I knew where his base was! Well it's not that hard to find!" I said understanding what's going on.

"So you'll take us to it?" Bell asked me.

"Well of course I will! I mean, who would skip the chance to save Sonic T. Hedgehog? I wouldn't!" I said. 

Besides I was going to try to find him anyways. Maybe he knows how to get us back home.

"But it'd be faster if you could all ride Chao Walkers like mine. I only have room for about 2 more people!" I said.

"How much difference would it make if we just ran there?" Nokame asked. I chuckled loudly.

"Even Sonic's legs would be aching! Trust me, these walker things might not look fast but get you through many varieties of terrain. I mean, sure you can run through forests all you want, but being able to glide across for down across to anything is quite an advantage. Also these things can jump high, shoot homing, er, utensils, and protect you at the same time! Getting through swarms of enemies is a breeze! You just keep hold of the button on this lever and let go, once you target the enemies you wanted to hit. Its as simple as the controls for piloting them with the Gamecube." I explained.

"Great so where are we-"C-4 started.

"ACCCCK! LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING RETARDED GHOST THING!" A shriek from not too far hollered.

"Sounds like there were more GUN robots than we thought!" Nokame stated.

"Really? Well they can get a sample of my ALMIGHT FRYING PAN!" I said pulling out my pan. Bell face had one of those sweat drops on her. How did she do that? No time for questions.

"Well...I see you came well prepared." she commented. Then we became serious, and ran closer towards where we heard several frustrated screams.

Then we saw what we expected. The robots were aiming their guns at a hedgehog with violet colored quills, a flat brimmed Texan hat with red and green stripes streaming over the hat's strap, and a poncho, but not that yellow waterproof one with Mickey Mouse on it, that had a Mexican feel to it. He wore a black sheath across his back but was empty since the hedgehog was holding his sword. But he wasn't able to use it on account of pestering Ghost holding him back.

"I see you could use some help there!" I yelled out.

"Kit, these guys are very annoying and it usually takes us a couple of minutes to-" C-4 said. But I already threw my pan like a boomerang. And one by one, in a matter of seconds, the pan's handle slashed through them and then returned into my hand.

"Heh, very resourceful!" she said scratching the back of her head.

The ghost quivered with fear, let the hedgehog go and scrambled away through a wall.

"You were lucky we came along!" Bell said.

He got up straight and nodded.

"I guess..." He said. A silence grew between them all.

"A 'thank you' isn't much to ask for, is it?" I said with a little annoyance. 

"No, not at all. My name is Rahn the Hedgehog. If you don't mind, I won't tell you my real name." He said. His voice was sort of quiet and he appeared to be a confined kind of guy. Then he wander over to two green, one yellow and a purple chaos drives and picked them up.

"Wow, really creative character you came up with." Bell said. 

He gave her an intrigued stare.

"You mean you're all people like me who've been sucked into their computers?" He asked.

"Yup, I just found out myself too. Only like a minute ago. " I said while putting my pan back from it came.

"Listen, Sonic is going to DIE pretty soon and we need a way to get to his Pyramid Base if we're planning on saving him!" C-4 reminded me and explain to Rahn for the first time.

"He is? Why?" Rahn said. Nokame flashed the yellow chaos emerald in his face.

"Sonic is going to be launched into space without this real Chaos Emerald! He can't Chaos Control himself from burning in the Earth's atmosphere! And we don't have a fast way to travel to Eggman's base!" Nokame informed him.

"Ahhh, that's why. But the only thing I have to offer you guys are chaos drives...Not much of a help, am I?" Rahn said pulling out his stash of chaos drives.

"Wait! I've got a perfect solution! Let's get back to the Chao Walkers!"

*~* Back to where the Chao walkers were... *~*

They stood in front of the somewhat damaged Dark Chao Walker and inside laid a unconscious dark chao with 'X's in his eyes.

"I'm sure this guy won't mind us borrowing his Dark Chao Walker!" I said managing to lift the compact window and throw him out. Besides I'm borrowing the other Walker might as well go with this. I never really liked that Dark Chaos any how.

"But how will we be able to get that thing to work? You banged it up pretty bad. I don't see why it would be better to ride that thing than just normal running anyway." Rahn said. Then the idea struck Nokame!

"I know what Kit means! We, as in Bell, C-4 and I, have fought many of these robots and have gotten 10 chaos drives each! And it seems you have 10 in your pile too Rahn. If we all pitch in our chaos drives and feed them to the Dark Chao Walker, then it'll be up and running in no time!" Nokame said.

"Say Kit, do you have any chaos drives?" C-4 asked. I nodded. Reaching in my pockets I handed over 10 of my own!

"Hey, there were a lot of enemies before I met you people and this chao guy! I just stumbled upon this Chao Walker around in the desert and ran off with it! I'm sure I needed it more than that normal little chao dude did!" I told them.

"But how do we refuel the Dark Chao Walker? I don't see and any gas tank covers or anything!" Nokame said after completing his inspection of the Dark Chao Walker.

"Maybe you just need to poke a chaos drive at it and it will just absorb it or something. Let me try!" C-4 said grabbing it and poking the Walker just as he said. And sure enough, it illuminated and the chaos drive was gone in an instant!

"Okay, let's make sure the walker is well 'fed'." Bell said. So we touch it with many chaos drives at a time, 50 chaos drives in all. Then once she gave it the final chaos drive it was more than well enough to go to the Pyramid base.

"So it's agreed! Kit, C-4, and I are going is this Normal Chao Walker and Nokame will take the Dark Chao Walker!" Bell quickly directed.

"But wait! How come I have to be the one that maneuvers the Dark Chao Walker with only Rahn and you guys get to go in the Normal Chao Walker?" Nokame asked.

"Don't worry Nokame! We're going to go there together, and Kit needs the lead the way! Besides I don't think either you or Bell here could pilot that thing! Your character seems to make you very clever and optimistic! You'd probably be the quickest to pick up at learning to control the Dark Chao Walker than any of us!" C-4 said and Nokame understood.

"Wait. I'll come with Nokameko." Rahn spoke up.

"You're coming?" Bell asked.

I thought that's what Nokame said awhile ago.

"I don't want to stay around here. Those stupid robots almost killed me and there's probably more of them, and ghosts, lurking around here." He said.

"See! Now you won't be so lonely Nokame!" I said to him with warm smile.

*~* Pyramid Base; On top of cliff *~*

"Well there is where I fell!" I said on the intercom so that everyone was able to hear her.

"But if we glide over from here on to a part of the base..." I continued as Nokame a I glided below to a spot on top of the Pyramid where a block of stone within a square shaped hole.

"Well there you have it! I found us a way to get in!" I said.

"Finally!" Nokame said. He then stomped on the block many times until it sunk and fell onto the ground.

Then we fell effortlessly down into the room, landing right on top of it.

It was a circular room with a huge, wide pillar in the center.

"Is it me or is this room a little...familiar?" Nokame asked.

"Well let's get out of these slow, sluggish things and see for ourselves!" Rhan's voice said.

And so we did. We hopped out of the Chao Walkers and the 'window' above us got clogged back up with another block. If it weren't for the torches on the walls, it'd be pitch black in here.

"BRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"

Did someone say bra? I thought as I looked around.

"What the hell was THAT?" C-4 asked.

"That's it. Let's get back in the Chao Walkers and-" Nokame yelled out, but was hushed by the huge open jaws of KING BOOM BOO!

"ACK!" Bell yelled. 

The Chao Walkers were BEHIND HIM! We couldn't go to the Chao Walkers because it took a while for the engines to warm up so we couldn't possibly turn on the Chao walkers without killing ourselves! BAD DAY, BAD DAY!!

"God damn it! RUNNNNNN!" Bell yelled further. She didn't need to tell us twice.

*~* CLIFF HANGER *~*

Okay so I might of said that it won't be done this soon, but why are you complaining.


	3. Another One!

I'm the creator of Kit Kat the Cat, no one else. None of the Sega characters (I wish), not Bell, C-4, Nokame, Rahn, or Serena. Since Nokame and C-4 (please checkout their POV) did this kind of story, might as well join the rest. Also Rahn has done a POV too, so please check his out and see how he got in on this adventure. One more thing ::A world beyond me:: is brought you by KawaiiKaren (AKA Bell)

Kit Kat POV ::A world beyond me::

This is the song that never ends.

Oh yes it goes on and on my friends.

Some people started sing it not knowing what it was.

And they will keep on sing it just because

This is the song that never ends.

ARGH! Why am I even thinking of this song when I know that I might be dead? That right I might be dead. Just think, all that food out there in the world, and I'M NOT THERE TO EAT IT OR COOK IT. Oh how the world is cruel. Why is Rahn looking at me funny. I swear, sometimes I think he can read minds. Nah. If he can I hope this song will stay in his head. I'm so evil. But seriously there is something different about Rahn, even C-4. Maybe I have some kind of cat instincts that I don't know about to tell me this.

Anyway, King Boom Boo was chasing us. I would be laughing right now, because it seems that he yelling about bras, but being this is somewhat reality to me, I think I would need the litter box right now. Hey SHUT UP! No cat jokes. You be scared too if you were here. Okay stop side tracking me.

"Hey, Bell, snap out of it!" C-4 yelled. Why is it she's always in la la land, she is totally strange. Not like me, the normal person.

"How come Knuckles isn't here?" she asked.

"Well I guess that means we came before he fights King Boom Boo! That's a good sign! That means Knuckles isn't done finding all the security keys yet!" Nokame said. "This won't be so hard. It's rather simple! If we keep running ahead...we should get to the……THERE IT IS!"

The hourglass.

"Now someone has to knock it down!", I mumbled. I didn't know I was talking out loud but I shrugged it off.

"Hey, buddy! Go for it!" C-4 said as he patted Rahn on the back extremely hard.

"ACKKKKKK!" Rahn yelled as he flew forward and fell onto the top of the hourglass. His weight caused the hourglass to topple over and out of the ghost's reach. The ghost panicked and disappeared. What a pitiful helper. He lost the hourglass because Rahn fell on him/her/it whatever. It's still funny.

Sunlight filled the room, as the hole we dropped down in was unclogged of the block that had covered it just before. Then King Boom Boo dissolved into the brick floor as a shadow beneath our feet and slithered about to avoid us. All eyes turned over to C-4.

"Hey, C-4 buddy. Why won't you try digging him out?" Rahn asked.

"But I can't dig inhumanly fast like Knuckles! He has huge steel spikes on his knuckles! I-"

"Hey, GO FOR IT!" Rahn said shoving at his back just as hard as C-4 did to him.

"OWWWWWWW!" C-4 moaned as shoveled hastily into the ground beneath them...he burrowed through it like it was sand! And so fast that it was if like he was digging into water!

And just our luck, Boom Boo had slithered right beneath C-4 the exact same moment! And out came a defenseless, frantic ghost. He soon was out of our sight as he scurried off the left behind the pillar and started to come out at the right side of the pillar.

C-4 immediately tended to the sore bruise on his back where Rahn had shoved him.

"You didn't need to hit so harrrrddddd." C-4 complained. Rahn scowled and folded his arms.

"Now we need someone quick to hit him." Bell said. Don't worry Kit Kat is on the job. I quickly grab my yo-yo from my pocket and swung it around.

"Leave it to me...and my handy dandy YO-YO! AROUND THE WORLD!" I yelled out hitting the king. I'm just glad he didn't eat my yo-yo. I'm still attached to it!

Nokame said something but I wasn't really listening, even though I should be.

"This is getting so irritating already!" Rahn said with a grunt.

"Yeah, my legs are killing me now and so is this bruise!"C-4 complained still rubbing his bruise.

"Hey, since there's more than one of us, maybe we could defeat this guy faster than Knuckles could! Let's see. How about one of us sneak the other way while the rest of us run in the other direction as fast we can! Then he won't even know that one us tipped over the hourglass!" Nokame suggested.

"Perfect! Hey, where'd our Chao Walkers go?" Bell asked.

We all looked at the ground beneath us.

"Oh great. Must've disappeared...It has to be a plot device." Rahn said.

"So who should be the one to sneak off?" I asked.

"How about Bell?" C-4 asked.

"ME?" she said bewildered.

"Yeah, you-hey wait! The hourglass is just up ahead!" C-4 told me.

"Well, that will be out last plan to resort too, for a quick finish." Nokame told both of them.

"SHELL SHOCK!" He ranted as he popped himself into his shell and flew right into the hourglass, knocking it out of the ghost's hands. The room grew well lit again and King Boom Boo had crawled up the pillar.

"Well echidna boy, DIG!" Rahn ordered gruffly. C-4 sighed.

"Fine, fine! Just don't hit me!" He said following Boom Boo closely after. Then he slithered up the pillar! Ha ha! I would go up there, but you might need to call the fire department to get me down.

"But I can't climb!" C-4 said. 

"Please, C-4. Could you just try?" Bell pleaded. Aw, isn't that cute. He groaned and felt his fingers go into the cracks between every brick there was. He could climb with ease! Then he followed Boom Boo's shadow form. And once he found the appropriate place to settle, he burrowed rapidly and threw him out and then he whimpered once he felt the sunlight hit his skin.

"So, who's going to hit now?" I asked.

"I might as well..." Bell told us. Boom Boo quivered around desperately looking for shade. I walked over to him, calm, cool and collected, and thwacked his head the old fashioned way. Why is it girls get it easy. Shut your wining you stupid ghost.

"That wasn't hard." She remarked.

"So now that's he's on his last turn before he gets hit again, let's try out Nokame's plan and get out of here quickly before Knuckles comes!" I ordered.

Bell nodded. King Boom Boo was furious as it was. His anger was clouding his mind and would only steer him right into our trap.

"So you all are bait and I'm the sneak?" she asked. Nokame nodded.

"Works for me." she said scampering off silently in the other direction against the pillar, as we ran as fast as our legs could carry us! Just as Nokame thought, King Boom Boo had confronted us and chased us away. 

"HYAH!", is what I heard as we all ran. She must of got the hourglass.

We all turned around and saw that he is melting into a mere shadow for the final time. Bell ran back towards us and C-4 has already climbed onto the pillar.

But King Boom Boo was moving rather fast along the pillar!

"Stay still god damn it!" C-4 yelled but could seem to dig at the right moment.

"HURRY ALREADY!" Rahn snapped. I guess guys do have PMS.

C-4 groaned again and shoved his hand furiously into the pillar right over King Boom Boo's exact spot effortlessly.

"Hey Rahn! You should snap more often!" I commented.

C-4 then dropped right onto King Boom Bo and rode him like a bull in a rodeo!

"YEE HA!" He screamed as got out his sword and jabbed it into him. Then C-4 was thrown off like a rag doll but landed gracefully on his feet.

We looked around for the Chao Walkers but couldn't find them. Dang. I wanted my cooking utensils back. Oh well, I might have more somewhere in my pockets. It seems I could fit anything in these pockets.

"I say we forget about them. They're lagging us behind! We can wing getting to the rocket, can't we?" Rahn stated.

But what if we have to fight the Egg Golem? Wouldn't it be easier to defeat it that way? Oh wait, I forgot we're actually ahead of them, so it shouldn't be activated yet. Still, if we can go home with the stuff we have now, going to school would be a blast. Especially getting revenge on the bullies at school. Heh, heh, heh.

"So how do we get up to the Egg Golem arena?" C-4 asked rubbing the throbbing bruise on his back. It was purple now...even with his yellow grayish strands of fur blocking it.

"Man, you didn't have to shove me so hard." C-4 told Rahn followed by a few painful moans.

"Neither did you." Rahn said gruffly. Then both exchanged light scowls.

"Come on you two! We've got to search for an exit out of here." Nokame said.

We all began to think of a way to get to that area when I notice Bell moved all of the sudden. Then I noticed that sand was pouring all around us. Sand is okay, but this stuff looked more like quicksand.

"What's happening?!" C-4 asked leering at the ceiling. Then Nokame kneeled down and clawed his green paw through the quick sand and took the chance to observe its form.

I guess this is the way out. Not my idea of an cheerful exit but it will have to do. We all began to swim around. Well okay most of us. Nokame is floating around with Bell holding on to him.

"So we're all present and accounted for?" Bell asked. The replies varied but interpreted into a 'yes'.

"At least we're all safe." I said trying to keep the sand out of my fur, but I don't even know why I bother.

"I wonder where the sand is taking us." Nokame said as we were sent into the wide hole that the pillar once filled.

The sand had formed waves and threw us 'ashore' onto a narrow ring of platforms that had a huge hole in the middle. Hey the sand in my fur was gone!?

"EEP! IT'S THE EGG GOLEM!" Bell yelled and ran behind Nokame, using him as a sheild.

At first, it just sat there, but then it became alive.

"First King Boom Boo...Now this chump! What's next?" C-4 asked.

An alluring sphere of light appeared on the ceiling, like one did as a result of playing the Mystic Melody tune at a shrine. But out came a pair of hands wearing pink finger-less gloves, one of them attached to a small metal box, and girl's head, who had beautiful blue eyes like mine and locks of blond hair held back by a pink bow in a ponytail. Soon enough her whole body came out her entire body came out and landed right on the Golem's weak spot, the huge blue button located on its head. Then the light just disappeared.

"Another person trapped inside their fan character's body?" I asked?

Everyone nodded.

"ACKKK! IT'S THE SCARY EGG GOLEM THING!" She shrieked still persistently on the button, weakening him with every second she sat there hanging on for her dear life.

He tried to swat her off, much like I did with flies, gnats, mosquitoes, and etc. but the cracks between the boulders on his head provided a good grip to hold onto and she simply slid from side to another and dodged his hand that way.

He suddenly felt the urge to ventilate his pain and punched out a few metal walls in random directions! We ducked low as his fist hurled into the wall behind us. Oh man, maybe I have a hard hat in my pockets. After thinking this there was silence.

"Guys watch out!" Bell warned us. 

We threw ourselves out of the way and the unknown girl that was on his head fell where we now were. She landed nimbly on her feet and dusted off her purple spandex biking shorts.

"What just happened?" She questioned herself.

"Thank you, whoever you are, for destroying the Egg Golem for us." Rahn said with gratitude towards our new 'friend'.

"Um your welcome. Anyhow, do any of you know what I'm doing here?" She asked. She did look like Maria but we knew she couldn't possibly be her.

"Astounding! An overlander character! How original!" Nokame phrased.

"Well, you see, we're all online on www.ezboard.com and somehow slipped into the STH dimension. You seem to be another one of the poor helpless victims that were dragged to this place. You see we all had some sort of idea for our very on fan character and I see you did too! And we actually became them. Thrilling story. You know this would make an awesome fanfic!" Bell said with huge bulging stars coming out of her eyes.

Oh does she do that. I swear it has to be caffeine.

"Oh so that explains why I'm dressed in this getup." She said.

"Yeah pretty much, so who are you really?" Bell asked.

"If any of you ever been on fanfiction.net then you would know me as Ztarlight and at a time like this you could call my Serena Robotnik." She told us.

And then it's like there was a bomb in here because Bell blew up right there.

"OIIIIIII! YOU'RE ZTARLIGHT?! YOUR FANFICS ARE THE GREATESTTTTT! ESPECIALLY 'Project: Nightmare' AND THAT ONE WITH AMY AND TAILS AND SONIC AND STUFF THAT I FORGOT THE NAME OF AND-" she yelled like a babble nonsense. C-4, Nokame, and I dragged me a way from her with embarrassed looks.

"Enough already! Calm down Bell!" Nokame shouted.

"Knuckles coming soon. So Nokame can you pass me the chaos emerald?" Bell asked. Nokame nodded retrieving it from inside his shell.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to slip Knuckles the chaos emerald so that we can escape this place and make a reservation at NiGHTS hotel for us, because we're going to be here for a while." She told us running the opposite direction. Reservation at a hotel? Shouldn't we get going to the ship?

"You sure?" Nokame asked.

"Yes I'll be fine." she told him.

We all got to the landing pad. We all had to be careful because of all of the guards. We found a crate that was going to be placed on the ship so we hid there. Bell came but stopped outside of the crate.

"Oh my..." she said. What was she doing? Nokame and I grabbed her and dragged her in the crate.

*~* CLIFF HANGER *~*


	4. Lost Again

I don't own anybody except for Kit Kat. Bell, Serena, Nokame, Rahn, and C-4 are owned by (in order) KawaiiKaren, Ztarlight, Snoopy, Rahn Mechabot VII, C-4 the Echinda. This is a Point Of View through my eyes in the story ::A world beyond me:: by KawaiiKaren.

Chapter 4: Lost Again

My name is Kit Kat. I'm a cat. I was not always like this before. I used to be a normal kid. Yah right normal. I was just checking my e-mail and a friend sent me a site to go to for a RPG on Sonic. Mental note, send virus to that person if I get back home. What!! You didn't bother reading the parts of the story then I'll give you the quick recap again. I clicked on the site and I was sucked into my computer. Apparently 5 others like me also got sucked into their computers as well. We all became the characters that we wanted to become in the RPG, but we ACTUALLY did become the characters we created. In total so far there is me, Bell; a tail-less vixen, C-4; yellow echinda, Nokame; a turtle, Rahn; a hedgehog, and Serena; an Outlander. Our objective is to save Sonic by getting Chaos emerald back to him and getting back home. So far we done the first one. Now to figure a way back home.

All of us were waiting for the crate we're in to be loaded in the ship. We all waited in silence as this was being done. Bell, must've been really tired because she fell asleep on Nokame. All of the sudden she fell flat on her face. Ouch that's gotta hurt.

"Why am I always accident prone?" she muttered.

"Man, you're a heavy sleeper." C-4 told her. Her eyes snapped open became aware of the surroundings once again.

Behind her was Nokame blushing .

"What?" she asked him oblivious as to why he was so crimson right now.

"You shouldn't talk to your turtle friend that way. He was you pillow, after all." Serena said stifling a giggle.

Bell turned red in embarrassment. 

"Sorry, Nokame. Didn't mean to squish you." she apologized to him. By the looks of him though he doesn't really mind the attention he was given. 

'Way to go Nokame.' I thought.

"It's okay. I still am a astounded that you were tired enough to fall asleep here and now of all places and times." Nokame said moving past the subject, just like that.

"Yeah, what did you dream about? I could swear that if you didn't wake up sooner that'd you drool on Nokame." I said rolling my eyes.

"I dreamed that I was became NiGHTS...I was flying into the light right in the sky. It was a short dream though." she replied. Nights eh. I read the comics. I just don't have the first one though.

"That's what you've been dreaming about? By the way you were sleeping, I thought you were having the 'time of your life' with somebody or something..." Rahn said. She turned little bit more red of embarrassment. Having eyes that can see in the dark is great. She probably is thinking know one can see her. Yeah right. I'll just keep this cat out of the bag. She's already embarrassed enough.

"How come it's sort of dark in here?" Bell asked. Must be still groggy. Man this is different from before. She used to be bouncing of the wall.

"We're in the space that's taking off to the ARK!" C-4 said.

"THE ARK? I TOLD YOU GUYS TO FIND US AN EXIT!" she yelled at us. There we go back with energy.

The whole place vibrated once my voice echoed through out the entire place.

*~* Just outside the rocket *~*

"Did you hear something, Sonic?" Tails asked converting his walker into plane mode so that he could heave it inside the rocket easier.

*~* Back inside *~*

"Bell! Shut your yap! They're boarding this rocket and second now!" C- 4 told her snaking his arm over to her and clamping her mouth shut with his palm.

As countless seconds flew by and only to the trained ear would anyone be able to hear our every breath.

Then the door slammed open.

"Let me see if I can operate this shuttle for a second." Said the voice belonging to the Tails Prower! My favourite character as a sidekick.

"Who was he? That yellow guy. He was-" Said a low almost monotone voice with only anguish and a tad bit of despair in it. Knuckles of course.

"An echidna. Yes Knuckles, we know! You've told us a million times! Knuckles, you said that last time when you saw Tikal. I'm seriously beginning to think this thing about you being the only echidna in the world is one huge fib. I mean you might have a million brothers and sisters all over the world and not even know it." Said the trademark cocky tone that belonged to Sonic.

"Tails, how could you drop the chaos emerald just like that? We were lucky to have that nice fox girl give to Knuckles." Amy's perky optimistic voice told Tails. 

"I didn't know, actually. But hey, everyone makes mistakes. Even me." Tails said.

"I can't seem to find out how to turn this blasted rocket into lift off mode." Tail said frustrated of course.

I felt the whole place shake beneath us.

"Hey I guess it already planned to launch ahead of time." Tail told them, unaware of us.

Soon, we were outside of earth's atmosphere! The little cabinets or lockers or pantry or whatever we were inside of began to 'shiver' or so I thought.

Hours flew by. Bell fell asleep again on Nokame. Rahn and C-4 look like they were in a mediating state. Serena looks like she's still going over what has happen and why it's happen to her. And I was just bored out my mind so I started to playing with my yo-yo.

Until...

"KNUCKLES WHAT ARE DOING?" Sonic yelled as we overheard. The shuttle began to shift into many directions, but overall it was still crash-landing into the ARK.

"This shuttle...It's going to collide into the ARK." I heard Bell whispered to no one in particular. We were locked in here with the heat. Almost air tight. We all did! We're suffocating immensely. The heat was to much for all of us. Bell was able to bust down the door. We all fell out on top of each other. OWW!! Someone is on my tail. We all got up and then I guess we crashed because I don't remember what happened after that.

.....

"Ouchies." I woke up.

'Where am I? Oh no, I'm still here in the game.' I complained in my mind. 

My head. I'm not doing so well when it comes to crashing. I looked around a figured that I was in Cosmic Wall. I looked up just in time to see the shots coming for me. OH CRAP. I dodge the shots with ease. Hey! It's that normal chao. Oh man, he must of known that I took his Walker. Dang. What the hell is he saying. That doesn't sound I love you to me.

"HYAH!" I said while launching my yo-yo at the Chao walker. It wrapped around the walker and I yanked it. It tipped over and fell to it's front. Soon the window popped up and I put my foot triumphantly over the blue machine. I then kicked a pestering chao out far enough before he could hop inside. I should've booted him into space.

"HA!" I said sticking out my tongue. Then once the Chao walker got to its feet, the heavy mech stumbled upon a series of arrows pointing up.

"What's this?" I asked cuddling his chin with both his hands.

"Since there is less gravity, you can hover up higher than before! Try it!" Said an annoying tone of a certain robotic chao wind up toy that could fly.

"Where'd you come from?" I asked as Omochao began circling me in midair.

"The question is where did YOU come from?" Omochao asked back in response. He hovered in front of the Chao walker.

"Hey, I didn't know you couldn't talk back." I said.

"Well I can. What's an outsider like you doing here?" Omochao asked once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked in return.

"You don't seem like an Eggman to me. In fact, Eggman just passed by here. My brothers and I gave him a little advice though." Omochao told me.

"So you were HELPING the bad guys?" I asked, his voice echoing at least a couple of light years away.

"Hey that's how I and my brothers were programmed. To help. We weren't programmed to specifically help anyone. We were made to help EVERYONE." Omochao said fluttering around him once again.

"So who did create you?" I asked.

"Tikal did." Omochao answered.

"TIKAL made you? But why, and how?" I asked.

"Chaos went into the past and so did Tikal. Before she left, she created us all. Her spirit couldn't help to guide those guys anymore so she wanted someway to offer help to everyone who really needed it. So she used her own mystical powers, and with Chaos's help, she made thousands of robotic toy chao that you call Omochao. So we flew around the world and even managed to get up here before Sonic and even Eggman did and found out about everything there was to know. Some of us choose to guard chao at Chao World. And some of us chose to give advice not really worth listening. Others have gathered a couple of good tips though.

For instance, we found out that the red security lasers in place you call 'Security Hall' ourselves by, well, flying into them. It hurt some of my Omochao brothers badly. But our real purpose was just to aid them a little along their journeys so it was worth getting hurt so they can prevent any harm coming from those lasers.

We know more than we let on. We're learning as our life goes on, just like normal organic creatures like you do. We don't know everything. We're not exactly perfect. But we're good enough to manage." Omochao explained. My thoughts of Omochao were a little bit different from then on. Now to find the others. Hopefully they survived the crash.

*~* CLIFF HANGER *~*


	5. New Players In The Arena

I don't own the Sega characters, I don't own Bell, I don't own..... AWW screw it I don't own any of these characters except for Kit Kat.

Chapter 5: New Players In The Arena

After that very interesting lesson on Omochao history by the Omochao itself, (Hey, beats me if it's a girl or boy. You go check if you're wondering and come tell me, cause I'm not looking), I ran down the pathways shooting down enemies and dodging shots. I look ahead and saw the Ring at the end of the level. I also saw RAHN. Oh man he doesn't look good. I then notice something moving down there. At first I didn't know what it was because of the darkness in space camouflaging it, but then I used the zoom in screen on the computer (Why can't this be on the game*~*)

"OH CRAP!", I exclaimed.

It's the Dark Chao Walker, but how did that Normal Chao get it?

At the end of the level...

"Can't...get...up...Here...comes...the...end." Rahn said as his eyelids fell and he prepared for the worst.

The Dark Chao Walker. But inside wasn't the dark chao from before. It was the evil Normal Chao.

"Hey that guy must be that cat's friend! He just has to be! Well I could hold him hostage and-" His cute high-pitched voice said.

"No one's holding him hostage!" I yelled falling on top of the two metal crates.

I quickly got into action. One of the weapons on this machine was missing, so I did the best I could and improvised. We stared each other down first. What seems like minutes was actually a couple of seconds. Everything to me began to slow down! The chao fired the first shots. I dodged and weave just like Jackie Chan (^_^ my favourite actor). I then used the weapon that I had to replace.... My YO-YO. 

"MISS!!!!", yelled the chao gleefully.

"Yeah right.", I snickered.

The chao seemed confused at first but then realized that yo-yos return and this yo-yo string is right underneath the Walker. So that means the yo-yo is...... WHACK!

"EEPPP!" the chao yelled as the Walker fell off the cliff.

Running to the edge I saw the Walker crash down to a different the floor of Cosmic Wall. The Dark Chao found the Normal Chao and started.....chasing it with a bat?!?!? HA HA HA!! Ack hair ball. AGAIN!?! Wait speaking of hair ball where is Rahn? I hope he's okay. I turned and ran to Rahn. Getting out of the Walker I gave a hand to a beat up hedgehog. I brought him inside the Walker.

"So I'm not the only survivor." Rahn said meekly.

"You need to rest. Let me fix you something to eat...there's got to be something here." I said checking every pocket that I had. 

"How about something that's quick...maybe a sandwich or something. You look hungry." Kit_Kat said to him. Rahn grinned. I continued looking. 

Yo-yo, yo-yo string, 'Yo-yo For Dummies', 'How To Fix Your Yo-yo' , 'How To Get Help When You Know That You Have Issues On Yo-yos' (I don't remember anything about a book like that!), Gameboy Advance, GameCube, TV, lingerie, plates, Sonic doll. WAIT A SEC!! LINGERIE?!?!?! What the hell?! 

"Yeah, I really could use some...Wait, I smell something. Smells good." Rahn said, appetite throwing his attention off focus. He began to sniff and gazed back at me.

"Could..." I began taking out a couple of chilidogs in a little sealed tuber ware, "this be it?"

Rahn just sat there and just grinned like a drunken moron. He took the food a began scuffing it down like it was the end of the world. I unpacked more food and put away the other stuff. I tossed out the ladies underwear. Maybe Serena or Bell may think I took some of their clothing. Wait Bell only wears a necklace and a pair of shoes. *~*!! Oh dear. Hey I'm no sick pervert. I don't know how that got in there. Like I said before, there are something's that I didn't add on to my character and that's one of them!! Anyways, I continued our journey inside the ARK. Inside the stampeding Chao Walker, Rahn, who was reserving his strength and healing rather quickly for only a couple of minutes. Eating seemed not to be problem, since I had an unlimited supply of foods and snacks, but nothing too big. Maybe bags of chips and cookies and rarely more home-cooked food in tuber ware. I could cook something a little more filling but inside a Mech like this wouldn't be at all appropriate.

"Where are we anyway Kit Kat?" Rahn asked.

"Well, we're on the ARK. But I'm not exactly sure where on the ARK though. It might be a while before we find anyone. However, we are protected against as long as we're in the Chao Walker. So you can rest for a while." Kit-Kat said pulling a few levers and steering, as if he actually knew how. Rahn was astounded that Kit could maneuver it at ease like that.

"Now I've seen everything." Rahn said. I shook his head violently and grinned at the violet colored hedgehog.

"No you haven't. Once you have an Omochao tell you that their whole race's origin, which began from Tikal, you'd be able to say you've seen everything." I said looking over the gauges.

"You happen to have any chaos drives?" I said looking over his seat to ask Rahn. 

Rahn nodded. "Yeah, nine chaos drives and one phoenix." Rahn said handing over his share of chaos drives.

"CRAW!" Yelled a baby golden phoenix with clipped wings. He couldn't fly now. Well not too high up.

"It looks kind of cute." I said as the phoenix began tilting his an awful lot. Then it perched onto the brim of Rahn's hat. It hung upside down and pecked at Rahn forehead rapidly. It didn't hurt, but it was very annoying.

"AWW, he likes you Rahn!" Kit_Kat said in sarcastic voice trying not to laugh at him.

Rahn's left eye twitched as the phoenix continuously pecked on and on at his temples. We reached to a door somewhere in the level. As we entered it, we just witnessed Sonic departure into space! We came too late!

"NOOOOOOO! SONICCCCCC!" I yelled. 'Oh wait he has the Chao emerald' I realized 

"I will not give u-hey what are you doing here, Chappy?" Tails said.

"Chappy? Oh yeah! Chappy must be Tails chao, since he made that walker for him. (Makes his voice very high-pitched and cute.) Yes that's me! Chappy here."

"WAIT! YOU'RE NOT CHAPPY!" Tails shrieked. Give the boy a prize.

"Wow, right on Captain Obvious." Rahn flatly.

"SONIC?" Tails said.

"I'm not Sonic..." Rahn replied.

"SONIC?" Eggman asked.

"I'm not Sonic!"

"SONIC?" Amy asked.

"I'M NOT SONIC!" Rahn yelled.

I was almost tempted to say Sonic but resisted. Who knows he my straggle me for that kind of a stunt.

"Wait, you are apart of the group who intruded my secret base!" Eggman said.

"And what are you going to make of it?" I asked.

"I take on you two morons." Eggman told them.

Suddenly like something we planned on, C-4 and... BELL?!? Dude, what's up with the clothing? And the...floating? Yeah. Anyways. They crashed in the place.

"And who might YOU be?" Eggman said.

"Bell! C-4!" I said.

"What in the name of Chaos would you want to dress that way, Bell?" Rahn asked.

"Hey! NiGHTS herself gave me her powers! I can fly to and hurt people just be making loops around them!" she told him. 

"NiGHTS?" Rahn and I said in unison.

"This is enough! Volcan Cannon ready, aim, FIRE!" Eggman said as his red mech shot a huge beam of red light at us.

Bell flew out of the way and carried C-4 out of harm's way too. Eggman then spun around and it was now aimed at Rahn, Tails, and me!

"Luckily, I got ready for this battle too! Zap Laser ready, aim, FIRE!" I said firing his own a blast of energy at Eggman. Hope you're hungry you fat tub of lard, because eat this.

"Not bad, I must say. Let me help. Volcan Cannon on!" Tails said sent forth a huge thick lazer identical to Eggmans.

"You dare- AH! NO!" Eggman said. He wasn't dead of course. But damn, was he close. His machine began to malfunction and sat there on the ground.

"We make a tad team, don't we?" Tails said.

Then Eggman's mech converted into a bowl-shaped plane with Eggman inside.

"What?" C-4 asking beginning to 'wake up'. I wonder what happened him?

"He he he. Adieu!" Eggman said escaping through the window we crashed through.

"Wait, he got away?" C-4 said. He was confused for sure.

"Yeah. But it's for better than for worse." Bell said.

"No! He killed Sonic! He can't just get a away like THAT!" Tails 'corrected' her.

"Tails. Look outside." Amy told him. He walked behind me and peered through the new hole Bell created in the window. He winced his eyes to see if his eyes were fooling him. They weren't! Sonic! He was climbing a pole of some sort! And Sonic saw him! Sonic gave him a thumbs up.

"Son-ic. He's alive...He's alive. He's ALIVE!" Tails said with a tear of joy trickling down his face.

"See. Told you." Bell told him. He felt so reassured now. His best friend was alive!

"He's alive! I can't believe it! Happy endings do come true!" Amy squealed utterly cute.

"Well it does NOT end here." C-4 said putting his hands on his waist.

"It...doesn't?" Amy said meekly.

"No, afraid not." Bell said giving her a sad expression on her face. Hey, I knew everything was going to turn out all right. But they didn't. It was their lives and we knew all about them so far.

Then two doors at the entrance slid open automatically.

It was Serena and Nokame!

"Did...we miss anything?" Serena asked.

"Serena! Nokame! You're alive!" Bell said floating over to them both.

"Huh? You're floating Bell!" Nokame said. Heh, heh, now why was I laughing? Ah well, heh heh.

"Yeah, I see you noticed. It was a very useful gift from a friend." she told them simply twirling around in mid-air.

The ground began to vibrate.

"What NOW?" Nokame asked.

*~* CLIFF HANGER *~*


	6. Compress, Cut, and? Copy?

The only character that is owned by me is Kit Kat. If you want to use my character in your story you have to ask me permission. So on to the next compress chapters of ::A world beyond me::. One last thing I hope you catch up on your homework C-4. Make longer chapter senagirl and you'll do fine. Snoopy keep up the good work on your stories. I hope you're not too busy to update your POV Rahn. Ztarlight, I hope you got some good ideas on your future POV story. 

Chapter 6: Compress, Cut, and… Copy?

The whole station seems to be shaking. Rahn and I slowly got out of our transport so we wouldn't fall down. All this rumbling in here is causing me to feel hungry. In reality I'm a skinny person, who has a high metabolism. It's no surprise to me that these traits are brought over to my character. Bell mumbled something but I was more worried about falling down. It's bad enough that I haven't landed once on my feet.

CLANG CLANG CLANG

Those noises...they came from above, from the other side of the vent. The bars began to bend lower towards us and the screws weren't budging so the area of ceiling they were drilled onto was stretched out further down.

"What the?" C-4 yelled as Sonic and Knuckles fell upon his back. CRACK! Ouch, that had to hurt.

"OUCH! G-GET OFF!" C-4 said, suffocating because of their weight.

After they got off C-4 took enormous breaths that were too hard to even swallow. But he managed.

His hands snaked behind his back and stroked his frail spine.

"Hey, what's the...big-Kn-kn-kn-KNUCKLES! YOU! HOW? IN THIS ROOM? WITH ME?" Babbled C-4. Whoa, so that's why he's called C-4. 

The Sonic crew stared at us and ask who we were.

"Hey, I'm Bell! THE COOLIOSO NIGHTMAREN VIXEN!"

"Under these conditions, refer to me simply as Nokame."

"The name's Kit_Kat! And no, not the chocolate bar!" I replied, although I could use one right now. Lets see in my pockets... WHAT NO KIT KAT!! OH GIVE ME A BREAK!! :(

"...I'm Rahn..."

"Wow, my name is Serena! Pleased to meet you!"

"You already 'met' me. I'm C-4!"

"W-Who...are...YOU?" Knuckles stuttered.

"We're the 'Sensational Six'." Rahn told them, of course more sarcasm. It's a good thing he was being sarcastic or I would have to slap him silly. It's more of the Lost Fighters, or the Hex for six and the curse that is upon us when it comes to having a bad day or getting into trouble.

"Yeah, rigggght. Now tell us, what are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

Before anything was explained Rouge dropped in. Uh oh. I don't think Knuckles wanted to see her right now. Ah what yah gonna do about it.

"YOU!" Knuckles yelled in a threatening pose, and tone.

"The ARK is falling at a high velocity and- Who are those clowns?" Rouge asked.

"I HEARD THAT ROUGE!" Bell yelled at Rouge.

Okay, someone has been in space a little ttttttttoooooooo looooong.

"How'd you know my name? And how did you know what I was thinking?" Rouge said.

"I'm, uh, telepathic?" Bell told her.

A whole bunch of stuff happened, but I wasn't really paying attention. Eggman was babbling about his family tree, which of course is probably a twig. Tails was thinking about something bad I think because Tails turned a little white and Bell was giving a grin that made my fur stand on end as well. Bell told them what is going on and we were all going to go beat the Ultimate Lifeform when Sonic raised his hand.

"You guys stay here! It's too dangerous!" Sonic said.

WHAT!! Ah man, doesn't he know what we went through? Doesn't he know I got 8 more lives to spare? Wait, make that 6 from the other things that has happened to me. Ah well, bring out the frying pan cause it's snack time. Boo-yah!!

~Sometime later~

I was cooking over a fire. Bell looked concerned about something. It must be some new powers she has.

AHHHH!!

What on earth? Dropping my pan, we all ran to the place where the others went. When we got there, we were all in shock in what we saw. Okay, there are two vixens right in front of me. One, is our friend Bell. Two, another Bell but with different attributes. Her name? Shade. Well, she looks like Bell, much like Shadow resembles Sonic. She's not a kitsune either. She's vixen with no tails just like her. Her ears were a little sharp, like a pair of devil horns yet not quite. Her thick fur coat was black. She had more highlights in her fur than Bell does, which were a light shades of orange and at the peak of her ears there was red. Bell apparently made a seconded character. Oh man, Shade is her name and she has control of the Biohazard. What is she doing? The whole place began to dissolve around us. A new world began to form. By the looks of it, it's from Paper Mario.

"What did you do?" Bell asked. A jade green dialogue materialized in a second flat, at first blank, but it typed:

[Bell: What did you do?]

"Is there an echo in here?"

[Bell: Is there an echo in here?]

"Hm...I wonder what's happening. Look at us. We're all 2 feet tall, and flat. Really flat. And there this little box that's copying whatever we say." I told them. His observation was right. It revealed all he said.

"Boo!" I ranted as it mimicked his holler.

[Kit_Kat: Boo!]

"OOGA BOOGA!"

[Kit_Kat: OOGA BOOGA!]

"Kit_Kat is the supreme ruler!" I said in a joking matter.

[Kit_Kat: Kit_Kat is the supreme ruler!]

"Thank you!(" I said with gratitude towards himself by smiling.

[Kit_Kat: Thank you!(]

"Cool, it typed the smile I made!"

[Kit_Kat: Cool, it typed the smile I made!]

"STOP ITTTTTTTT ALREADY! STOP WITH YOUR SHENANIGANS!" Shade yelled at me. I looked up to see if it would type out what she said.

[Malfunction. Unable to type user Shade sentence. Sorry for any inconvenience. Please try again later.]

Ha ha what a loser. Lucky for me that they don't type out what we thought. Anyways back to aggravation for complete humiliation .

"( ( ( :o B) :p &'...Hey I like making this weird face ( &' )!"

[Kit_Kat: ( ( ( :o B) :p &'...Hey I like making this weird face ( &' )!]

"Hey, look at it sideways! It looks so cooooollllll!"

[Kit_Kat: Hey, look at it sideways! It looks so cooooollllll!]

"And I thought I was hyperly strange." Bell spoke to myself. To be or not to be strange, my friend Bell, that is the question. Umm.... TO BE STRANGE YAH!! :)

"ENOUGH ENOUGH ENOUGGGGGGGHHHH ALREADY! SHUT UP! If you make one more face..."

":P Nani nani boo boo!"

[Kit_Kat: :P Nani nani boo boo!]

"ERRRR! Biohazard! Use your 'Bio Blast' on that wretched feline this INSTANT!" She demanded. So he did.

[Bio Blast!]

"Bio...Blast?" Muttered C-4 in doubt about what kind of attack this was.

A sphere of blue darker than the night sky at its gloomiest focused at the animated Biohazard's jaws. His demonic voice howled with the combination of two monstrosities speaking in unison.

"Here it comes." He said, each word lagging after the one that came before it.

What ever it was it shot forth towards us. 

"Oh dear what have I done?" I asked myself. Shade does have issues. Maybe it's that time in season for PMS.

All of us were hit. All except Bell that is. A miss was above Bell's head. Lucky girl. Anyways Bell tried an attack but we all couldn't figure how we attack. Bell said all of these says for an attack but failed. That it we're doomed. All of a sudden Omochao showed up again. Some more useful information was delivered to us. Bell did this kind of awesome move that defeated Biohazard in one shot. Not very strong I say, either that or Bell is really strong. Just when we thought everything is going well. Shade the evil twin of Bell transformed into Super Shade. This must be some kind of hex that is trying to kill us all. The evil kitsune had the exact same features like Bell only Shade now has seven tails, each holding onto a Chao's emerald. Another thing that is different is the clothing she was wearing. It looked like something I saw from one of Nights comics. But I couldn't put my finger on it.

"I don't get it. How is it you're alive and you're not thinking, well, like me?" Bell asked her.

"If it hadn't been for Reala, I'd probably be another sorry moron like the rest of you." She said. Reala? REALA? Oh yah the Nightmaren

"Bell. Care to explain?" Nokame asked.

All heads turned to her.

"Reala...is NiGHTS dark counterpart. Like Shadow was too Sonic and Shade is to me, right now." she replied.

"So it appears I AM your counterpart. But doesn't mean you're as powerful as I am. Not at all." She said.

"You cheater! You used the Chaos Emeralds to power yourself up!" I exclaimed.

"Cheater? Cheater?? You can't 'cheat' in a battle. There's no way. If someone gets the upper hand, then they are merely getting the upper hand. It's not 'cheating'. I just took what opportunities I had in front of me to my advantage. It isn't because my opponents are all now weaker that I am 'cheating'. I had a plan and I'm carrying it out. There's always one of you heroic fools who try to save their world like you. And you will fall just like them too!" She went on and on. Blah, blah, blah, blah.

"You sound a lot like a little kid for a person who uses so many large words like that." Serena said. This frustrated Shade further. Her glare fell on us.

"I know why. I created her in my mind so that someone built her, I'm not naming whom, and to look and stay the way she is and has an intellect to match her body. But it's her voice that still needs to grow. So she's really like 7 years old but looks like she 15-17ish." Bell explained.

"Shut up and FIGHT ME!" She said turning back into a 2D sprite. Didn't look so scary...But she was.

Her eyes were pools of blue flickering on as the drawn ground below us crackled off a little underneath her, only to hurl at us.

Shade attacked, knocking us all over the place. All hope seem to vanish right before our eyes, when... Bell? Is she alright?

"What happened?" she asked C-4. All that C-4 did so far was smiling right back at her.

"BELL! YOU'RE-YOU'RE...Um...Super?" He said.

She peered down to look at what we was. Her body glowed a golden colour.

WHISH WOOSH WHISH WOOSH

"What's that sound? It's coming from behind me...What's so heavy on my back?" she continued to asked. Turning around to see seven new golden tails dangling on her rear. Bell had a smirk upon her face and looked up at Shade, who is right now having a hissy fit.

"This...can't be." Shade said.

Oh you better believe it. I was grinning so hard it felt that my teeth were going to shatter.

"You're not so smug now that I meet your standards, huh?" Bell taunted her.

"Of course not! I can still defeat just the same!" She denied.

"Fine, let's have a one on one battle. No using any of my friends as hostages either. I wouldn't do that to you. That is, if you had any friends." I said.

Bell just burned her. Alright. Hey wait she isn't fighting this one all by herself is she?

"Fine. Will fight in the outer orbit of the ARK, where no one has enough strength to fly to but us." Shade said fleeing to boundaries of the ARK's radius.

"Wait, Bell, you're not ACTUALLY going to fight are you?" Nokame asked her while she turned to follow.

"Yeah, don't worry. I can make it. I mean, Sonic did in the game." She reassured us. But that was just a game. Who knows what will happen.

"What should we do now?" C-4 asked.

"Go find Sonic and the others. I know they're not dead. You should be able to break into the inside by that manhole over there." I pointed over to a lid on the metal floor.

"Okay, good luck!" They told me.

"Thanks, but I'll manage get Shade someway. She'll probably survive even if I do make a good attempt at killing her. Look at Eggman! He's been around for a LONG time." she said. We all laugh little at the joke. I hope she's right on this.

They both left the ARK to duke it out, and there is nothing any of us can do. All we can do is hope and pray that Bell will succeed. Slowly each of us began to turn around to go look for Sonic and the others. Maybe they can help out in this fight. That's all we can do now to help Bell. Good luck Bell.

*~*Cliffhanger*~* (SEE ::A world beyond me:: chapter 8 for the fight scene)


	7. Hero's Celebration

So this is it now, the final chapter of this story. It has been an honour to be in this story, and I hope there will be many more stories about us in the future. Anyways, enough being serious now. I don't own any of these characters except Kit Kat. The story belongs to KawaiiKaren who is also known as Bell in the story.

****

Our Hero's Celebration

Needless to say something had happen. Bell and Shade saved us all. (see the original story ::A world beyond me::)

But where were we? Aw man, not again. I looked at the hole in the ceiling and the place we are in now, and put two to two together (whoa tongue twister right there). It was plain and simple. We fell.

I took at look around for the others. Everyone was here except for Shade. Wonder what happened to her? Bell was back to normal now. She wasn't wearing the Nights costume.

"YOU STUPID KIDS! L-LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY RESTAURANT! LOOK AT THAT H-HOLE! IT'S AS B-BIG AS J-JUPITER!" someone yelled.

I quickly jump to my feet and was in a battle stance. We all took a look at some lady.

"Look lady, we're sorry. We just fell through the sky, and- hey, that's no way to talk those who helped save the world." Rah pointed out.

The woman's eyes tweaked as she turned on the television hanging in the corner.

"In latest news, Sonic Takeshi Hedgehog as done it again, saving the ARK from a deadly collision into earth previously today. Although we may have not known him well, Shadow Robotnick Hedgehog will forever be engraved in our memories and our hearts for his sacrifice. And in other news..." The news anchorwoman said.

"It's been all over the news. It's one thing to fall on in and crash through my roof, but it's another to just barge on in here and say that you sorry excuses for animals, even the darling girl over there, such as yourselves to go off say you did this world any good." Her head was red like a chili pepper and fire began to blow from her every breath.

"SO YOU LITTLE MONGRELS BETTER DO AS I SAY! UNTIL YOU PAY OFF THESE REPAIRS OR REPAIR THEM YOURSELVES, YOU WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE, ANYTIME SOON!" The woman stomped over and grasped Rahn's hat's chin strap as his whole body, since he was the one to speak up, and her eyes were practically bugging out.

"GOT THAT?" She then planted him down onto the carpet and flicked off any lint there could be on her dress, like there was any.

Rahn's eyes focussed steadily on her, taking precautions not to talk back to the imprudent woman.

"So what now?" I asked the others. One word. Opps.

Just when I thought that lady was scary enough, she made a look that would of made Satan cry back to his mommy.

"I know just what to do with you, my little munchkins." Boy, this woman had issues. Not the normal issues, but the major issues.

*~* Hours later... *~*

"Come on boys, pace it, pace it!" She coached.

"Why do we have to carve the tiles that were on your roof out of plain boulders and rocks?!" C-4 asked angrily.

"Its been at least four hours and we still aren't finished carving our FIRST tile out of stone! Couldn't you just buy them and make us repair your roof?"

That didn't penetrate her shield of excuses.

"Pffffffft, I made my tiles out of rock, you can too! So you better hurry up if you plan on escaping your debt pretty soon." The woman then stepped away. BLAH!! Sheesh, who but the stick up her rear and turned it sideways.

When the coast was clear, we spoke amongst each other.

"What are we going to do after this? What's our objective here? She doesn't seem to recall or even think that Bell and Shade chaos controlled the ARK away from Earth's orbit." Rahn asked, pecking away at a few stones with a pickaxe.

"We should escape this insane lady or we'll be here for an eternity making tiles for her stupid restaurant." I groaned. If I stayed here any longer, I'm gonna kung-pow that over size chicken ball to the next dimension.

"Hey, Nokame, you told me and Bell when we first met you that Tails was responsible for all this chaos...and that he made a machine that transfers objects between dimensions and stuff like it did to us." C-4 recalled.

"So we got to start searching for a way to get to the Mystic Ruins. We should get a map...Let's see. There should be tourist brochures or newspapers around here somewhere." Nokame said peaking inside. He was right. There was a little metal rack filled with mostly newspapers.

"Go in..."C-4 muttered as he, Rahn and Nokame sort of backed away. I looked around to see who would be the idiot who would be sneaking in, but I then realized that it was I to go. Some friends. I love them too. I swallowed a lumped down his throat and slid the door open and walked on in. Whistling, I retrieved the object of desire and hurried back out of the clear. She was too busy talking on the phone, but she bent over to pick up something. I had a evil thought to go over there and boot her, but quickly threw out that idea. Who knows my foot might get stuck in one of her butt cheeks.

"PHEW! Close. So um, now what?" Nokame already had his head buried into the map on one of the pages while the others watched beyond his shoulders.

"Where do you think the Mystic Ruins are? A majority of Station Square makes up this map and the rest of it is just ocean. And Station Square grew a lot bigger since last Sonic Adventure too." Nokame scouted the premise and turned his attention back to the map. His index finger trailed over the vast illustration until it went over a building to large to go unnoticed. It was the Station Square Hotel located right next to Emerald Coast Beaches.

"Hey, maybe we could start looking around there." They all shrouded the newspaper.

"But how do we ditch the evil slave driver?" I asked. There were wooden signs staked not far off. There, the address was shown.

"Parkway street, 13207 NW" They were located in the middle of Station Square's more natural tourist attraction restaurants. Not too far off from the suburbs but it still was a long walk.

"Ah, it's further away than I thought. A cab's too expensive. A bus isn't that reliable...We probably don't have the right money to pay the bus fare anyway. God, I didn't know that that nice urban spot was the downtown region in Station Square. Oh well, our money might not be worth anything. I wonder what kind of currency they take here. It can't be one of ours, too many of them to count."

"And how are we going get money anyway? Madam Ballistic isn't tending to let us go in a couple of days, you know and we aren't even getting paid to work like this."

"We'll escape this place, we can fight can't we?" Rahn said.

"Are you little demons working or just standing around mumbling behind my back?" The restaurant keeper asked going to them, sniffing at them as if they carried a putrid stench. Nokame ran behind me and stealthily slipped me the map, which I placed in one of my pockets.

"Something's amiss...And you're keeping it away from me! Now cough up whatever it is! NOW!" She demanded.

"You really want to know?" I asked with a smile. My hands were behind my back with a special present for her.

"Tell me, damn it!"

"We'll tell you. What we've been meaning to say is, 'DIE IN HELL'!" I shouted. 

CONK! I withdrew my frying pan back to wherever it went. That felt really good.

"Now that that's settled..." C-4 began.

"Let's tie her up. If word gets out that, 'EVIL ANIMALS, and a girl, ATTACKED POOR HELPLESS MIDDLE-AGED WOMAN' we'll be on the run with a lot of problems. We have to make sure she'll never get out. Well not for a long while. Just enough for her mind to drive her to the mental institution." Nokame said.

"Let's throw her in her basement or something." C-4 suggested.

We hauled her into the door and her arms and legs loosely slapped the floor. A shriek was heard...my shriek. Wait second. That's not right. Oh yah, it was Bell that screamed. Whew, good thing too. I thought I had a girlie scream.

"You...killed her?" she asked falteringly.

Hell no, we nodded our heads in disagreement.

"We're not murderers or anything! She's just unconscious, jeez!" Rahn said.

"What took you?" Serena asked.

"Well thanks to Nokame we can finally figure out a way to get back home. A little gratitude could be nice." C-4 rambled giving Nokame a little credit.

Serena's expression had turned gloomy and melancholy, frowning slightly.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Nokame clearly could see her sour face a mile away.

"Oh, it's just that...this was sort of fun, you know. And now it's all of a sudden coming to an end." 

Now we all felt a little at loss as our last hours together might be our last since some of us live far away from each other, so far off...I wouldn't imagine seeing anyone in person who lives even one state away, and even less a country or continent. We all knew that we had to go back home. I had a friends and family to think about. Who knows how long we've been gone for? My parents would be freaking out right, because I was gone. I'm the only child they had so they had some extra love there. My new friends though are like my brothers and sisters to me, and I could just leave them behind too.

"Well I miss my mom, dad and my brother...can't live without them for long. Besides...I feel, no, I KNOW we'll meet again in person sometime soon in the near, or distant, future maybe to save the world again possibly." Bell quoted. 

Hopes were brought up again, soaring in everyone's hearts.

"So let's find Tails and get him to whip us back into our world." I encouraged.

*~* Station Square Monorail Station *~*

"Well the total cost for all six of you to board the monorail is... ( 600 (A/n: The currency is rings...) "

"Why do we even have to pay? Sonic didn't pay...Neither did Tails...Nor Amy..." C-4 murmured.

He looked at him with a stern face showing no mercy.

"Look, they have 'special' privileges that you kids don't...Any alliance of Sonic's is well worth a few rings to hitch a ride to the Mystic Ruins."

"A few rings he says..." Bell murmured.

"So you're saying that Big the Cat and E-102 Gamma are close friends of Sonic?" Nokame was being sarcastic...

"You tourists are sure persistent when it comes to a lower fee...But you're only making me double it."

Shocked, and enraged, Rahn fought against his need to retaliate with his sword and bit his lip.

"We're better off walking there." Rahn mumbled

"No you aren't. The only thing from here to the Mystic Ruins is a nice vast sea with deadly salt water. But luckily, there have never been any crazy accidents with our monorail services before that led to severe deaths or injury because of the salt...Besides, you'd float up anyway since there's so much salt. But even when there are no potentially dangerous hazards and sea creatures, you still will get tired of SWIMMING all the way there. Now if you're willing to collect enough rings by the end of week, then I'll be there to hand you this bundle of six tickets to go."

"But where are we going to get that kind of money?" Serena asked.

"Two words; part-time job."

In reality, we were no better off than we were at that old hag's restaurant.

*~* Somewhere... *~*

"Welcome to Mc. Ronald's. May I take your order?" I went through the microphone. My place at last. Not exactly the restaurant I wanted to work for, but close enough. Even though I was suppose to take orders only, I couldn't help but do the cooking as well. There was a bunch of windows between the drive through, so they can see the food being prepared. I decide to show off a little when it comes to cooking. Throwing up my pan I got a couple of hamburger meat and toss them in the air as well. Catching my pan I caught the meat. Using my yo-yo, I grabbed the drinks. My yo-yo wrapped around the cups and then hit the button with it. I hummed a tune while doing all of this. My co-workers didn't complain. They were having a break and were watch me do all of the work with ease. People began to crowd outside as I was doing my work. In the end 23 burgers with fries, 20 large drinks, 3 milkshakes are done in less then 10 minutes. That was a new record in this building. Oh man I'm in heaven. All of a sudden I was grabbed from behind and dragged out the doors. It the others. It took all of them to drag me out of my job. Everyone in the restaurant stared at us.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…*Takes another deep breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" I screamed. "I belong here! Screw my old life1 I belong here. HERE! You hear me! HERE! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!"

One of them took out my frying pan and knocked my head senseless, and gave it back to me.

"Thanks." I replied. "I need that."

They informed me that they found Sonic and the others and we are on our way home now. Great, I think.

*~* Back to the Mystic Ruins *~*

Nokame, dabbing his head with a towel. He peered at us, so glumly.

"It's ready...Well, after a pretty short period of time, I guess we'll have to say farewell."

"Yeah, who knows how long our parents have known that we were gone." C-4 said.

"Well we all have e-mail addresses, right? We could still chat online..." Bell brought up.

"But it still isn't the same, you know? There's never going to be another chance to see you all in such a very long time, maybe they'll never be another one." I added.

Serena whispered something that I didn't hear clearly, but knew that it's something about missing us. I took a look at Rahn. For once, Rahn was busy grinning his mouth off.

"Ah come on, we'll cross fates again. That's how video games are. Well, the FATES in them. Just look at Final Fantasy."

Tails approaches us, nudging his scalp with a wrench.

"Uh, don't you think you ought to go now? Who knows when the portal closes..." Tails stared beyond at the vast sea beyond his small cliff.

"It eventually...closes?" Bell uttered to him. He nodded.

"Well, it's pretty unpredictable. I'd leave while it's still open or it'll shut for a quite a while. From 2 months...to 20 years." Tails explained.

We all went on inside Tail's cramped shack. There was the device that was to take us home. It looked like a capsule that had a door you could slide open. Tails herded us inside.

"One at a time." Tail pressed a few knobs and spun a couple of dials.

"I'll go first." C-4 declared courageously.

"It's been a pleasure doing business, Bell. KawaiiKaren88, isn't it? See you around on the blasted Internet!" C-4 dematerialized before our very eyes.

"Okay, second?" Tails asked. Nokame handed Serena's a bouquet of blossoming Sakura flowers.

"Uh, yeah, picked them from one of the trees around the Roller Coaster. Think of it as a farewell present."

"Ah, thanks Nokame! They're simply wonderful! I'll miss you so terribly much!" Serena threw her dear arms around him and hugged him to her before letting go.

His face crimson, the turtle went ahead and vanished within seconds.

"Uh, who next?"

I stepped up. Well this is it. I took a deep breath in. My heart ached with sadness that we are departing, but I knew that this time will come.

"Hey, Bell! If you ever get the chance, e-mail me a photo of yourself! Bye for now! I already gave you my screen name! Remember?" I waved to her. And then it was all gone.

*~* Home, well kinda *~*

"Oliver! Wake up man. Hey we found him! He's over here, but he's little bit dazed." Did he just say my real name. It was Dex of my four best friends was there. He picked me up from the ground set me up right. I was outside in a school park.

"You okay? You had all of us worried. Where were you?" he asked. Was it all just a dream? If so, how did I get out here? So many questions that are need to be answer. Dex and Doug, my other friend, helped me up. Kyle, you guessed it my other friend, gave me something.

"Hey Ol,(one of my many nicknames) you dropped this. Hey it has your name Kit Kat." He said handing me the hat.

I smiled. I knew what happened. It wasn't a dream at all.

"You guys are not going to believe what happened to me." I said while place the hat on my head. I looked at the others. They were staring at me.

"What?"

"Oliver, you're a cat!" Doug said to me.

I looked down and just smiled. Looks like I got something to prove I was somewhere else. Taking off the hat I return back to my human self.

"You better start explaining what you just did there, because you are way beyond my world." Dex said still amazed at what just occurred.

I laugh and agreed, but we should go back to my house to tell my parents. My parents were happy to see me. At first, they didn't believe me, but the moment they saw my transformation they had no choice but to believe me. It was then all agreed. I had to search for the others, to see if they are all right.

THE END

Or is it?


	8. POV Chapter 8 SPECIAL

OKAY OKAY!! So i said that this would be the final chapter. Well it's not. What's so special about this chapter. Well today is my actual BIRTHDAY. *Happy dance* Okay enough talk. I own Kit Kat, no one else so just ask if you want my character in your story.

KIT KAT BIRTHDAY!!

* Morning outside *

"MORNING DEX!" I yelled into his room from his window.

"What the hell!!" he said. "It's only 11:45AM. Why did you come wake me up?"

O_o

"Don't do that."

o_O

"Don't do that either!"

O_O

"ALRIGHT ALREADY I'M UP! I'M UP!"

* Moments later *

"Hey Dex." Doug called out down the street.

"SHUT UP." Dex replied.

"You woke him up didn't you."

I just grinned.

"Well, anyways happy birthday."

"Oh yah we got something for yah. Wait sec. Where's Kyle?" Dex perked up finally.

We all had an evil grin.

* Few minutes later *

"YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD!!" Kyle yelled at us while chasing us. Kyle's parents were outside laughing at him and us. All of us took buckets of cold water dragged him outside, (yeah we dragged him out he is a heavy sleeper), and dump the water on him. Of course that wasn't the only funny part. He was in his underwear when we did this.

After that scenario we went up to the arcade to play some games. As we were walking up. My friends had some questions on what had happened to me. After explaining my adventures, they wished that they too came along for the adventure. Just when we were about to go inside, we heard some yelling behind the building. We quickly ran over to check out what's going on. A group of older teens were picking on some little kids. Bunch of freaks. Don't they got something better to do. Anyways some of my classmates were there defending the little kids, but there was too many of them. My friends and I quickly joined in. No bully was going to hurt these kids. These guys can't take a hint to leave, but they still out numbered us by about 2 to 1. One of us ran inside one of the buildings to get the proper authorities. The kids that we were protecting would never get into a building without one of bullies getting them. So we agreed that will hold them off while they escaped.

"Why don't you go mind your own business?" asked one of the bullies.

"Why don't you go piss off?" Doug replied.

"What did you say?"

"You heard him twinkle toes. Leave!" I defended moving up towards them. He just toward over me, but I didn't care.

All of a sudden his fist went directly into my stomach. Ow. I went down hard. My friends quickly retreated me behind them and then the bullies started to attack us. My friends tried to hold them off, but there was just too many to fight against. As I held my stomach, I felt something in my jacket. It was my hat. I grinned. Getting up I quickly placed on and I began to feel the transformation. Everyone froze and was looking at me. I just grinned at the bullies with my sharp teeth. My yo-yo and frying pan are armed and ready for the fight. I knew they can't stop me now. I felt invincible. Dex, Doug and Kyle, already saw this, got up quickly and helped my other two friends up. I guess I didn't introduce them. One was Jamin and the other Jordan. Their jaws were completely open in surprise. I had no time to explain now, I quickly went into action. With my cat reflexes I jumped behind them and took out two of them by their legs. I threw my frying pan and took out three more, again by their legs. I didn't want to kill them, just stop them. I quickly wrapped my yo-yo around five them and I tied them up quickly. As I turned three of the bullies were just about to take me out when all my friends came barrelling in and slamming them down.

"Thanks!" I yelled out.

"Lets get out of here!" apparently this one was the leader.

They agreed and began to run away. The others that were taken down by all of us were taken into custody and were charged with assault and disturbing the peace. They tried to charge us with assault, there were many witnesses at the scene to stop that. I was already transformed back to my original state, but man did I have a lot of explaining to do. I think I'll have to leave out a lot of parts of my adventure. I didn't want people poking at Bell and the others even though I don't know where they are myself. Who knows what I just got myself into? I guess I'm the new super hero around here. Hey, maybe I could get my own secret lair, for everyone to party in. Wait sec., I guess it wouldn't be a secret lair if everyone knew where to go for the party. Ah well. You can't get everything. Everything that I knew before is now going to change forever for me.

The End

Stay tuned to KawaiiKaren's next sequel to :: A world beyond me::. This is Kit Kat, signing off. Catch yah in the future. 


End file.
